


Of the Wrath of Burt and First Times

by dani_elizabethx



Series: How Porn Changed Kurt Hummel's Life [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Come play, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about going further with Blaine. Blaine has an idea of how to help Kurt get more comfortable with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Wrath of Burt and First Times

Two days later Kurt was laying on his bed with his laptop open and rolling his eyes at the stupidity that was Facebook when his phone rang. He could tell by the ringtone that it was Blaine. He smiled and ran his finger over the screen to answer it. “Hey, B.”   
  
_ “Hey, Gorgeous!”  _ Blaine murmured into the phone.    
  
Kurt couldn’t keep the ear splitting grin off his face. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”   
  
_ “What, I can’t just call my boyfriend because I want to?” _   
  
Kurt could hear the pout in his voice. “Oh stop.” He laughed. “I know that if you wanted to just say hi you would have sent a text. So, what’s up?”   
  
_ “You know me well.” _ Blaine chuckled.  _ “Okay, well, I found out today that my parents are leaving on Tuesday for a week long second honeymoon for their anniversary.” _   
  
“Okay.” Kurt said slowly. “And what does that have to do with us?”   
  
_ “Kurt.” _ Blaine said like it should be obvious.  _ “I was thinking you could come stay with me.”  _   
  
“Oh.  _Oh_. ” Kurt felt like the wind was knocked out of him with the realization of what Blaine was saying. “Yeah, okay.”   
  
_ “Okay. So I’ll come over tomorrow.” _   
  
“Wait, for what?” Kurt was confused.    
  
_ “Kurt, you know we’re going to have to tell your dad and Carole, right?” _ He sounded almost nervous.  _ “I just don’t want to lie to them about where you are.” _   
  
“Oh, right. Um, okay.” Kurt was suddenly nervous. He wanted to laugh at the absurdness of the situation. He wasn’t nervous about spending a week with his boyfriend in his very empty house, but he  was nervous about asking his dad about it.    
  
_ “Okay, well I’ve gotta go. Mom wants to have lunch with me. I’ll text you later, okay baby?” _   
  
“Yeah, okay.” Kurt’s mind was still racing with thoughts of having to tell his dad. “Love you.”   
  
_ “Love you, too.”  _   
  
Kurt heard the telltale click of the call ending and dropped his phone onto the bed next to him.    
  


** * * * **

  
Blaine came over the next night after dinner. Kurt had told his dad that there was something that he wanted to talk to him about, but wouldn’t say anything else about it. As soon as Blaine rang the doorbell, Kurt was running to the door.  He pulled it open and smiled nervously at the boy in front of him. “Hi.”   
  
“Hi.” Blaine beamed at Kurt before stepping forward and kissing him softly.    
  
Kurt blushed bright red; it was times like this that he hated how easily he colored, and how Blaine could still make him blush after all these months. Blaine just smiled at him and stepping into the foyer when Kurt moved aside to let him in.    
  
“So, my dad is waiting for us in the living room.” Kurt said awkwardly. He was still so nervous about asking his dad, he wasn’t quite sure how he would handle the situation or how he would answer. Kurt knew that his dad was pretty level headed, but he also knew that he could be very protective over Kurt and hearing that his son wanted to spend the week alone with his boyfriend, yeah, that might not go over so well.   
  
Blaine just nodded and followed Kurt into the next room where Burt was sitting watching television. “Hey kiddo.” He greeted with a smile.    
  
“Hello, Burt.” Blaine smiled as he sat down next to Kurt on the couch.    
  
Burt chuckled. “I see you’ve finally gotten over calling me ‘Sir’.”    
  
Blaine ducked his head, smiling. “Uh, yeah.”    
  
Before anymore could be said on the matter, however, Burt looked between the two boys in front of him and said “Alright, spill it. What’s up?”   
  
Kurt reached over and grasped Blaine’s hand, squeezing hard. Blaine just squeezed right back and cleared his throat. “Well, uh, my parents are going on vacation this coming week for their anniversary and I was wondering if it would be alright for Kurt to come and stay with me.”   
  
Burt narrowed his eyes. “You want to spend the week alone with my son?”   
  
“Yes. It’s just that it gets kind of lonely in a big house when you’re all by yourself.”    
  
Burt looked over to his son. “Well, I honestly don’t like the idea.”    
  
Kurt’s heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up before asking his dad, but he couldn’t help it. The idea of getting to spend six glorious days alone with Blaine was just so tempting. Just as Kurt was getting ready to open his mouth to tell his dad ‘Okay, but thanks for listening.’ the front door opened. Carole came in the room a few seconds later. “Hey boys, hi honey.” She kissed the top of Burt’s head. “What are we talking about?”    
  
“The boys here were just asking if Kurt could stay the week at Blaine’s house while his parents are gone, but I already told them no.”    
  
Carole looked between Kurt and Blaine and her husband. She could see that Blaine was disappointed, as was Kurt, and it almost looked like Kurt was fighting his hardest not to cry. The boys were probably really looking forward to the time alone. She knew that Finn had been around a lot lately and that Blaine’s mom worked from home. That meant that they didn’t get much time to themselves. Carole sighed. “I think you should let Kurt go.”    
  
“What?” Burt and Kurt said in unison.    
  
“Yeah, I mean, think about it, Burt. They were honest with you. They sat down here with you and told you the truth about what they wanted. Kurt could have just as easily said he was going to stay with Rachel or Mercedes.” She paused to let what she said sink in. “But he didn’t. He told you where he was really going to be if you let him go. I think you should let him.”   
  
Burt sighed. “I don’t know. Carole they’re teenage boys...”   
  
“And? I trust them, and so should you.” With that, she turned and started for the stairs.    
  
Burt turned to Kurt and Blaine. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, you know that, right?” Both boys nodded. After a few more minutes of silence, Burt got up out of his chair. “Alright, Kurt, you can go stay with Blaine.” Before they could get too excited Burt continued. “But, I expect you to text or call if you go anywhere and to pick up the phone if I call. Understood?”   
  
Kurt jumped up off the couch and reached out to hug his dad. “Yes, and thank you!”    
  
Burt just hummed as he walked over to the stairs. “Be good.” He called over his shoulder. “And you know the rules, if Blaine stays over, the door stays open.”   
  
Kurt and Blaine just smiled at each other before Kurt took his boyfriend's hand in his and led him up the stairs.    
  


** * * * **

  
Blaine was up bright and early Tuesday morning. Kurt knows because he texts him three times before Kurt gives in and rolls over to check his phone. He picks it up off the bedside table and squints at the screen as his eyes try to adjust to the brightness.    
  
** From: Blaine <3 **   
_ Good morning, gorgeous! :) _   
  
Kurt smiled. He loved when Blaine would text him good morning, it was such a simple thing, but it never failed to make Kurt almost giddy with love. Kurt focused back on the other two texts under the first.   
  
_ Kurt, wake up...c’mon baby! Get up! _   
  
_ Well, I guess someone is still sleeping...that’s okay,I’ll just have to come over and jump on you! ;) _   
  
Kurt laughed at Blaine’s messages. It was rather typical of Blaine to be so playful. He tapped the reply bar at the bottom of the screen and typed out his reply.    
  
** To: Blaine <3 **   
_ Good morning to you, too! And I am up now, no need to come get me up. :) _   
  
Kurt put his phone back on his bedside table and climbed out of bed. He padded across the hall to the bathroom and starts the shower before going back to his room to grab a towel and check his phone. There’s a new message so he picks it up.    
  
** From: Blaine <3 **   
_ Oh good! :) So, my parents left this morning, you can come over whenever you’re ready. _   
  
** To: Blaine <3 **   
_ Okay. :) I’m just about to hop in the shower, then I’ve gotta throw together a bag. I’ll be over before lunch. <3 _   
  
He sets his phone back down and goes to take his shower. He’s giddy now, more so than he was before. He quickly washes before getting out and doing his hair. He throws on some jeans and a simple v-neck before he starts to pack his overnight bag. He doesn’t pack much, assuming that he won’t really need much clothing for the week. He throws in his hair products and a few moisturizers before deciding he’s done. He smiles to himself as he pockets his phone and skips down the stairs.    
  
He stops in the kitchen to leave a note for his dad letting him know that he’s gone to Blaine’s. He leaves the note on the counter, grabs a banana to eat on his drive over and hurries out to the Navigator.    
  


** * * * **

  
Fifteen minutes later, Kurt is driving through Blaine’s neighborhood on the outskirts of Lima. He pulls into the Anderson’s driveway, puts the car in park and pulls the keys out of the ignition. Kurt climbs out of the car, grabs his bag from the backseat and quickly walks up the pathway to the front door. He rings the bell and then hears heavy footfalls, as if Blaine were running to the door.    
  
The door swings open to reveal Blaine. He’s breathing heavy, confirming Kurt’s suspicions that he ran to the door. Kurt laughs. “Hi.”   
  
“Hey, baby.” Blaine greets between breaths. I grabs Kurt’s wrists and pulls him into the house. He shuts the door with his foot as he pushes Kurt towards the stairs. They giggle the whole way up the stairs and down the hall to Blaine’s room.    
  
Kurt drops his bag to the floor as Blaine pushes him up against the wall next to the door frame. “I love you so much.” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s lips.   
  
“I love you, too.” Kurt murmurs back before Blaine presses his lips firmly to Kurt’s.    
  
Blaine runs his tongue along the roof of Kurt’s mouth, tasting the remnants of the banana Kurt had earlier. Kurt moans into Blaine’s mouth and grabs at Blaine’s biceps to hold himself up.    
  
Blaine pulls back, still sucking on Kurt’s bottom lip as he goes. He waits for Kurt to blink his eyes open before speaking. “I want to make love to you, Kurt.”   
  
Kurt’s eyes widen and his breath hitches in his throat. “Blaine...”   
  
“No, hush. Let me finish.” Kurt nods. “I want to make love to you, watch you fall apart under me. Let me take care of you, baby.” Blaine’s voice has gotten deeper, rougher. The tone it takes on when he’s ridiculously turned on. “But we don’t have to do anything tonight. Or this week. We can continue with the hand jobs and blow jobs, and I’ll still be happy.”   
  
Kurt is stunned, just staring at Blaine with wide eyes. “I, Blaine...yes.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Yes, please. I want you.” Kurt sucks in a breath. “I want you to make love to me, to...to t-take care of me.”   
  
Blaine just smiles and reaches up to grab Kurt’s hands. “Okay.” He gently pulls him over to the bed and sits him down. Blaine kneels in front of Kurt and starts to untie his shoes. He pulls them off, followed by his socks, and sets them aside. He straightens up and shuffles forward on his knees to rest between Kurt’s thighs. Blaine gently pushes Kurt onto his back and runs his hands, palms flat against Kurt’s chest, down to the button on his pants.    
  
Blaine notices that Kurt’s chest is rising and falling faster than before, and that he is growing harder by the second in his too tight pants. He decides it would be in Kurt’s best interest to help relieve the pressure and pops the button on Kurt’s jeans. Blaine slowly pulls the zipper down before grabbing the waistband of the jeans and tugging. Kurt takes the hint and lifts his hips, allowing Blaine to pull the jeans down to Kurt’s knees. Blaine pushes them down to the floor and makes quick work of getting them off of Kurt’s ankles. Blaine balls them up and tosses them in the vicinity of Kurt’s shoes.    
  
He pushes himself up off the floor and crawls up over Kurt’s heat flushed body. He bends his arms to lean down and kiss his boyfriend gently on the lips. Blaine pushes himself back up and just stares down at Kurt. “How are you feeling?” He murmurs.    
  
Kurt flushes, his skin turning a lovely shade of pink. “Good. Amazing. So amazing.” He murmurs back.    
  
Blaine smiles and then sits up, straddling Kurt’s thighs. He reaches for the hem of Kurt’s shirt and runs his fingers over the warm skin hidden underneath. Kurt shivers, Blaine can feel it, and pushes up into Blaine’s touch. He has Kurt sit up so he can pull his shirt off over his head. Blaine tosses it over his shoulder, not particularly caring where it lands. The younger boy climbs off of Kurt and stands next to the bed. “Get in the middle for me.”   
  
Kurt complies and crawls to the middle of the bed, laying down so his head is resting comfortably on the pillows. Blaine watches him move, the way his muscles shift under his skin. Once Kurt is comfortable, Blaine quickly sheds his own clothes, and climbs back up onto the bed. His clothed cock rubs against Kurt’s as he settles himself over Kurt’s hips and both boys moan.    
  
“Blaine.” Kurt whimpers. “Please!”   
  
Blaine leans down and silences him with a kiss. “Be patient, baby.” He murmurs against Kurt’s lips before sitting up and reaching for the waistband of Kurt’s underwear. He slowly peels them down, and after some careful movements so he doesn’t have to get up, has them off his legs completely. Blaine tosses them off the side of the bed before standing up, still over Kurt and shimming out of his own. Kurt’s breathing picks up, quick, shallow breaths as Blaine flings his underwear to the floor with his toes.   
  
Blaine drops back down to the mattress, bouncing a little after he’s landed on his knees. Kurt’s just gazing at him from under heavy lidded eyes. Blaine can tell he’s turned on, his cock is hard and laying on his stomach and his whole body is flush. Blaine leans down to kiss Kurt again, just a gentle press of lips. When he leans back he leans over to his bedside table and rummages around in the top drawer until he finds the lube.    
  
“Do you want to be face to face or...”Blaine trails off.   
  
“Um, whichever way is easiest.” Kurt stammers.    
  
Blaine nods and crawls off Kurt and sits next to him. “It might be easier from behind, at least it might be more comfortable for you.”   
  
Kurt nods and rolls over onto his stomach. He lays his head on his hands and turns to look at Blaine. He flashes him a small smile. “Ready when you are.”   
  
Blaine giggles and surges forward to kiss him again. Blaine’s pretty sure he could never get tired of kissing Kurt. He crawls around and situates himself between Kurt’s things after pushing them apart. He doesn’t reach for the lube right away which confuses Kurt, until he feels Blaine’s hands on his lower back. Blaine runs his hands up and down Kurt’s back, over his spine and up over his shoulder blades, slowly working out all the knots and tension until Kurt is a boneless piles of goo.    
  
“Do you want to use a condom?” Blaine asks, his voice right in Kurt’s ear, his breath tickling.    
  
Kurt thinks about it for a minute. They should use one, it sure as hell would make clean up easier, but he really just wants to feel  Blaine inside of him, not latex. “No.” Kurt murmurs. “I wanna feel you.”   
  
Blaine breath hitches and he murmurs out an “Okay.” before reaching for the lube. He pops the lid and squirts some out onto his palm. After shutting the lid and tossing the bottle to the side, Blaine runs three fingers through the cool liquid and coats them. He wipes the excess lube off of his other hand on the duvet and reaches for Kurt’s ass. Blaine slowly spreads Kurt’s cheeks apart and runs a lube covered finger around his entrance. Kurt sucks in a sharp breath, but pushes back into the touch, and Blaine takes that as his cue to continue. He slowly pushes his finger in, letting Kurt adjust. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Yeah. Keep going.” Kurt breathes.    
  
Blaine does, he slowly pulls his finger out then pushes back in. He keeps this up until Kurt’s hole is loose. He pulls his finger out and slowly pushes back in with two. Kurt whines low in his throat. Blaine pauses, thinking he needs a minute, but Kurt whines again. “Don’t stop, Blaine.”   
  
The curly headed boy nods even though Kurt can’t see him and continues to prep Kurt with two fingers. When he feels Kurt is ready, which is when Kurt started to thrust back onto his fingers, he adds a third.    
  
“Jesus, Blaine. I’m ready!” Kurt whines impatiently. “Just c’mon!”   
  
“I just want to make sure.” Blaine soothes. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”    
  
A few more thrust with his fingers and Blaine deems Kurt ready. He pulls his fingers free and reaches for the lube. He quickly slicks himself up before reaching forward and grabbing Kurt’s hips. Kurt squeaks as Blaine pulls him up onto his knees. “It’ll be easier this way.” Blaine murmurs. Kurt nods and drops his head back down onto his arms. The change in Kurt’s position puts his ass on display. Blaine can’t help but groan and grab the base of his cock. He lines himself up and slowly starts to push into Kurt.    
  
Kurt sucks in another breath and forces himself to relax. It doesn’t hurt as much as he’d expected it to, then again that might be because Blaine actually took the time to make sure he was stretched and open. Above him, Blaine groans and pushes in at a slow, steady pace until his hips are flush against Kurt’s ass. “God, baby, you feel so good.”   
  
“Blaine.” Kurt whines. “Please move.”   
  
Blaine complies, and slowly pulls out half way before pushing back in. Kurt moans, high and breathy. Blaine pulls out again and pushes back in, hard this time and Kurt moans loudly before he whimpers out a breathy “Please.”    
  
Blaine stills his hips and leans over Kurt to whisper in his ear. “Please what, baby?”   
  
“Harder, faster.” Kurt moans. “Please.”   
  
Blaine rights himself and tightens his hold on Kurt’s hips before he pulls out until just his cock head is resting inside of Kurt’s hole. He pauses for a second, letting Kurt’s inner walls clench down before pushing back in hard. Kurt pushes back against Blaine hips, silently begging for more. Blaine sets up a brutal pace, pistoning his hips in and out of Kurt.    
  
Kurt’s knees are starting to slide out, making him dip lower, closer to the bed. Blaine stills his hips before pushing Kurt down so he’s laying on the bed. Blaine follows and lays on top of him. Blaine kisses below Kurt’s ear. “I love you.”   
  
Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine the best he can. “I love you, too.” He murmurs.    
  
Blaine rolls his hips into Kurt, going much slower now with their new position. Blaine hugs Kurt’s arms and pushes his legs together with his thighs. This gives him a bit of leverage to thrust down into Kurt. The change of angle must make Blaine hit Kurt’s prostate because Kurt’s hips jerk down into the mattress before sobbing out “Blaine, please!”    
  
Blaine continues to thrust while peppering Kurt’s shoulder blades and the back of his neck with kisses. “Are you gonna come for me, baby, without even being touched?”   
  
Kurt sobs again. “Yes. Blaine please!”   
  
Blaine can feel his orgasm building, the heat at the base of his spine and in the pit of his stomach is growing hotter. He knows it won’t be long before he comes. “Come for me, baby.” He murmurs in Kurt’s ear.    
  
A few moments later and Kurt is shuddering and sobbing through his orgasm. Kurt’s hole is spasming and clenching around Blaine’s cock, pulling his orgasm from him. He rides it out, shuddering on top of Kurt. He collapses on him, earning a grunt from Kurt. “Sorry, baby.” He pushes himself up onto his forearms after kissing the top of Kurt’s spine.    
  
He pulls out slowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. Kurt makes a noise, almost like a hiss, anyway. Blaine kisses the base of his spine in apology. Now kneeling between Kurt’s spread legs, Blaine can see his come slowly dripping from Kurt’s red and puffy hole. He can’t contain the moan that rips its way out of him. “God, Kurt.” He reaches forward and pulls Kurt’s ass cheeks apart, allowing him a better view. “Baby.” He moans. “Your hole looks so good with my come leaking out of it.” He whispers.   
  
Kurt moans. “Blaine! You can’t just say things like that.” He protests quietly.    
  
Blaine chuckles darkly before leaning down so he’s next to Kurt’s ear. “Can you feel it, baby? Can you feel it leaking out of you, running down over your balls?”   
  
Kurt moans again and pushes his hips back against Blaine. Blaine slithers back down so that his face is right at Kurt’s hole. He dips down and licks the come off of Kurt’s balls before following the trail with his tongue back up to Kurt’s loose and open hole.    
  
Kurt moans and gasps out “Jesus, Blaine.” As he pushes his ass back into Blaine’s face.    
  
Blaine just chuckles again before shoving his tongue into Kurt’s ass, licking his come out. Kurt’s hips start moving forward and back. Like he can’t decide if he wants more of Blaine’s tongue or more friction on his cock. Blaine pulls back to ask “Are you hard again for me, baby?”    
  
“Yes.” Kurt moans as he thrusts his hips down into the mattress again.    
  
Blaine goes back to licking over Kurt’s hole. He trails his tongue around the rim before pushing his tongue inside. He fucks Kurt with his tongue, using his hands to grip Kurt’s hips and push him down into the mattress then pull him back onto his tongue. A few more thrusts of his tongue and Blaine feels Kurt’s muscles tighten before he shudders through his second orgasm. Blaine licks over his hole as he rides it out before collapsing onto the bed.    
  
Blaine crawls up Kurt’s body, laying kisses on each vertebrae of his spine as he goes. Kurt hums and snuggles further into the mattress. When Blaine reaches Kurt’s neck he plants a few more kisses before rolling to the side of Kurt. “C’mon. Let’s get under the covers. Laying in that wet spot can’t be comfortable.” Kurt makes a noise of agreement.    
  
Blaine manages to get the covers out from underneath both of them and get them both nice and comfy under the sheets. He pulls Kurt to him, spooning up behind him. “Love you.” He whispers into Kurt’s hair. Kurt doesn’t respond, he’s already asleep.    



End file.
